


Legend of Men and Elves [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Battlefield, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Legend of Men and Elves [fanart]

These are veeeeeery old fanart that I have drawn between 2003 and 2004 !  
At the time I was a fan of the Lord of the Rings. And of course the relationship between Aragorn and Legolas in the movies fascinated me.  
These designs are full of errors and approximation and Legolas was very feminine but this is old (...hum... alas I 'm still doing a lot of anatomical errors these days) !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053424144792.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053424261195.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150628053424507363.jpg.html)


End file.
